


Prompt

by Saltganley



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing A post on FB I started writing. </p><p>'When she first saw him, time came to a stop. He was so perfect and she knew her life would never be the same because she had finally found him. The one. The first  boy she would ever kill. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

When she first saw him, time came to a stop. He was so perfect and she knew her life would never be the same because she had finally found him. The one. The first boy she would ever kill. 

She had just stepped out of Maths, she had considered her Maths teacher to be her first because his lessons where so god forsakenly boring. But like her mother told her many times, your first is special, you will always remember your first. He was the new boy that had already come with a rep, he was considered untouchable. His daddy was a local politician and his mummy was a Lawyer, Isa remembers her mother planning her murder and been extremely disappointed when the contract was withdrawn. He had been transferred to her school two days ago but this was the first time Isa saw him. He leered disgusting at the head cheerleader as he walked by her, blatantly staring at her arse as she giggled with her friends. A sick smile crossed his face as he smoothed out his school jacket. His eyes swivelled back to the Jock beside him excitedly talking about something. His name swam through the loud halls in a voice desperately trying to get his attention. 'Nate' short for Nathan Isa allowed her mind to analyse. He was secretly accused of raping a girl at his old school, it's true, he did. She can see it in his eyes, he knows he's untouchable as he rakes his fingers through his blonde hair like he is a male model or TV star. Isa shrugged, she guess's, at this school, he is. He laughed at what the Jock next to him said, all smiles and seduction. God, Isa smiled he is going to make a beautiful corpse. He turned to see Isa staring at him, he winked at her, Isa fought the desire to gag. However her blood sang because she knew he would be perfect, laid out on her autopsy table, completely naked. All the colour out of his face and blue lips, those dark brown eyes all void of life, would she matt his blonde hair in blood or leave it so she could style it. Would she scratch his face up, make it look like he was trying to rape again and his victims got him as good as he gave. Or a bullet to the forehead, simple elegant, Christ the options were endless. 'Isa, for fuck sake get out of the doorway!' An abrupt shove bought Isa out of her musings. 'Go fuck yourself Tina!' Isa replied to the skank behind her while also moving out of her way. Tina was bitchy because she has crabs again, Christ the things Isa didn't wanna know but the details just screamed themself at her. 

As Isa walked home she couldn't get Nate out of her head, he was perfect, her mind kept supplying her. Perfect.

'You have got to be fucking kidding Isa! Nathan Purely, you may as well line up the Presidents daughter!' Isa's mum practically exploded. 'But mum he is perfect and guilty as shit might I add!' Isa huffed back collapsing backwards on her mums bed. 'Of course he is bloody guilty Isa, I wanted to put a bullet in his mother's brain remember!' Isa's mum flicked her hair into a bun as she spoke. 'What about that Maths teacher you were talking about?' Isa huffed. 'A teacher mum, really, isn't it cline' Isa's mum stopped and turned to her daughter. 'My first was a teacher.' Isa's mum had her hands on her hips, voice deadly, her dark hair she shared with her daughter wrapped up in a bun, her black military style uniform tight around her body that even post child birth stayed a solid mass of muscle. Easily described as a brick shithouse even her unit was scared of her. Isa however took after her father in body shape, long, thin and cunning. 'Mum, this is different, Mr Grey is just boring. Your PE teacher was molestering girls, he actually deserved what you gave him.' Isa's mum sighed and rubbed the crest of her nose in frustration. 'Isa, please just pick someone else, the dick is an untouchable. If something goes wrong, well.' She gave a complicated gesture turning back to the mirror which always means, I can't protect you if this goes to shit. 'Mum, his parents are untouchables, he isn't.' Isa's mum glared at her in the mirror, Isa was right but still. 'Fine!' Isa huffed getting up to leave the conversation. 'I shouldn't be late, we are just scouting tonight.' Isa's mum told her back as she left the room. 

Isa tried, really tried to ignore Nate but he would wink at her in the hallways while she was at her locker. All of a sudden he seemed to be in everyone of her classes. The prick even managed to sit in full view of her at the lunch break. Each time Isa saw him he would smile at her, Isa would smile back wondering if he would scream her name as she sliced him or would he sob quietly as illicit drugs flooded his system and he started hallucinating. God the possibilities. The one thing Isa was completely sure of if Nate was to die at her hands he would have to be naked. Completely naked, venerable and as emotionally scaring as the girls he has raped. Because there were more, not just the one that bought him here but before that. Practice ones too, Isa could tell in the way he interacted with all the girls and even the female teachers. He was a man whore, no female was off limits to him. Isa was sitting at her lunch table again in full view of Nate, she had just rejected the idea of drowning him. The bloated look of drown victims just didn't sit right with her when the star of her musings sat himself right in front of her. 'Hi, it's Isa, right?' Nate asked holding out his hand for Isa to shake. Nate's friends all watching and giggling like 5 year olds. 'Yes, I'm Isa.' She answered lightly putting her hand in his. He grabbed her hand aggressively yet seductively, Isa didn't know that was possible. 'I'm Nate.' He smiled using her hand to pull her closer. Oh that neck, Isa couldn't help but stare, how easy would it be to slide her fingers around his neck. On the right points she could watch the life leave his eyes, it could be slow and beautiful. 'Isa?' Nate had an eyebrow raised at her. 'Sorry what!' Isa realised he had been talking while she googled his neck. He smiled seductively, 'I asked where are your friends?' Isa was finally able to pull her hand back. 'I don't have any, no time really. I want to be a doctor.' Isa sputtered, Christ is it normal to be so distracted and nervous around your first murder. Probably not appropriate to ask her mum because she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Nate. 'Is that your number?' Nate asked gesturing with his eyes, Isa looked down at her text book. Isa Moore written down the spine and her phone number so no shit could steal it. 'Um, yeah.' Isa replied. Just then her phone chimed, saved by the fucking bell! A wink face from a number she didn't recognise. 'Don't be a stranger.' Nate smiled holding his phone up showing the wink had been sent by him. Isa's mouth dropped open as Nate returned to his friends. Isa looked from her phone to Nate and back again. Well shit. 'Nate, she's a dyke mate, only interested in carpet that one!' An annoying voice came from Nate's table followed by a chorus of slander and laughs. Isa rolled her eyes, they are still on about that. Nate didn't reply to any of the slander, wait, Nate was hitting on her. Isa smiled and looked towards Nate, he flicked her a small wave as his crowd left the dining room to torture some other poor souls. This is perfect, Isa mused. 'Hey bitch, keep your eyes off him he's mine.' Isa had forgotten the other inhabitants of the school had just witnessed that spectacle as Tina slammed her fist on the table right next to Isa's book. Isa was in too good of a mood to let it go. 'People aren't things Tina, you can't just claim them like baggage!' Isa replied leaning back a little. Oh wait, that's almost a good idea, put him in a suitcase. Popped open in the middle of baggage claim, his naked body cut up nicely to fit in the suitcase. No, the blood would seep through the bag and it's just too traceable and public. 'Are you even listening to me!' Tina screamed breaking Isa out of her musings. 'He is just going to play you, as if anyone is interested in you!' Tina spat. 'You ever think maybe he doesn't want to play with you because he doesn't want to get crabs?' Slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it as Tina's face went practically purple. In a second Tina was over the table trying to grab Isa's hair but Isa was able to respond quicker and slid off the bench onto the floor making it look like a lucky break. 'Butler, Moore!' A booming voice echoed through the lunch hall. Mr fucking Grey, why the hell did it have to be him. He stood over both girls now as they were both on the floor. He looked tired and bragged, his hands on his hips allowed his jumper to bunch up and make him look even older. 'Butler, to the nurses office and get your face sorted.' Isa realised Tina's lip must have hit the table as it was starting to bleed. 'Moore, my office.' Tina was on her feet and hand covering her mouth in a split second practically running from the room. Isa huffed and pulled herself to her feet, grabbed her gear off the table and followed the grumpy old fart to his office. Mr Grey opened the door for Isa and gestures for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. He tiredly ran his hands through his hair, pulled his jumper off and threw it on a rack in the corner. Mr Grey plonked down into his chair. 'Moore, are you ok? You hit the floor pretty hard.' His eyes watching her for signs of injury. 'I'm fine.' Isa replied casually. 'Good, that's good.' He gave a weak but relieved smile. 'Look Isa, I know I'm just your Maths teacher but. Just, stay away from Nathan Purely.' Mr Grey spat out, a tone of pleading to his voice. 'I mean I know your dad died recently and it's been hard for you and your mum but seriously don't get involved with the Purely family. Your doing so well with your studies, your well on track to becoming a doctor so just don't throw it away yeah.' There was that pleading voice and pleading eyes to go with it as Mr Grey waited for Isa's response. This was different, Isa had to analyse Mr Grey again. Without his old man jumpers on he only looked a couple of years older then her classmates. His white shirt barely concealed a well defined chest, well used muscles, made from daily work not daily work outs like the muscle bound idiots that attended the school. Isa was a little taken aback, it was rare that she would have to analyse someone twice but then to have to reanalyse someone she had planned on murdering was even more unsettling. 'Isa.' Mr Grey now looked concerned. 'Are you ok, is there something you want to tell me?' Isa got a proper look at his eyes, they were different then in class. 'I'm fine, thank you Mr Grey.' Isa replied, she needed to get out and re evaluate. Mr Grey took one last deep look at Isa before dismissing her. 

Isa didn't have much time to think about Mr Grey, she had to focus on Nate. Letting him get closer to her would make his murder much easier, she can't become his girlfriend, they are suspects straight away. She can't become an 'almost' victim either as that's motive. She had to stay the potential, no one suspects a potential as no one wants to lose the potential of things. Still Isa had to decide how to murder him, which way to choose. It was another two weeks before the next chance came, Nate had been texting Isa regularly but this last text was perfect.   
Come to the Racer Club this weekend -Nate  
The Racer Club, didn't care how old you where as long as you had money. It would allow Isa to be seen socially with Nate as if their relationship was developing. Isa borrowed a sexy dress from her mother and headed out. Nate was easy to find, the pompous arse was been well a pompous arse. However his tight black shirt and tight black pants allowed Isa to develop some new options. As Isa watched him from a couple of tables over she could imagine his back arching in agony, all his thin muscles taunt in pain. Hydromorphone, Isa suddenly thought, she was sure her mum still had some. From memory an overdose causes all the muscles to spasms. That would give his muscles a real work out, Isa smiled to herself.


	2. Mr Grey

Another image suddenly filled her head, a body a bit older with better developed muscles also arched but this time not in pain but pleasure with her name softly spoken in a rough voice. Isa shook the idea out of her head and headed towards Nate as he was starting to leave. But before Isa reached Nate a strong callous hand grabbed her arm. 'Isa, what the hell are you doing here!' Isa turned to attack the other end of the arm but stopped suddenly. 'Mr Grey.' Isa blinked a couple of times but yes, this lovely male species in front of her was Mr Grey. 'Shhh!' Mr Grey replied 'They will call the police if they realise your one of my students.' Mr Grey dragged Isa out the back of the club away from Nate. 'Isa, for fucks sake what are you doing here! I told you to stay away from Nate!' Isa was still taking in what was in front of her, tight jeans wrapped around life defined thighs and a pert arse when turned around his red polo was tight across his chest and down to his elbows. Only a thin layer of beer on his warm breath that blew into Isa's face as he spoke and nacho's, definitely nacho's. He was here with mates, makes sense really he is only a couple of years older then her. Emotions were flicking across his face, right now he was mostly annoyed with her. 'Mr Grey, I was quite obviously not here with Nate besides outside of school you have no right to interfere with my life.' Isa huffed at him, seriously how dare he interrupt her work with his beautiful soft eyes. Wait what! 'Isa, you have so much going for you. Don't throw it away.' The pleading eyes again, how had she not noticed before how lovely his eyes where. 'Whatever!' Isa angrily stomped off, erk! He had no right to interfere, bloody Maths teacher. Isa checked her mums stash when she got home, no Hydromorphone. There was plenty of chloroform but that's boring and easy to pick up in autopsy. Isa had a shower and got into bed, still angry with Mr Grey from ruining her work. She would just have to be more careful. 

Black boots, Military CAM pants and a tight kaki shirt with dog tags making their impression through the fabric. Those eyes smiling at her, Mr Grey, a young recruit. He crawled up Isa's body as she lay in her PJ's watching him. 'Hi' he whispers, his face so close to her's. 'Hi' Isa answers with a strange feeling surging through her. What the bloody fuck! Isa jerked awake.


End file.
